The Amazing Paper Clip
by Teri
Summary: How will Sam react when she finds out that Jack fixed a DHD with paperclips in front of a disbelieving Daniel. MacGyver Crossover
1. MacGyver'ed

**The Amazing Paper Clip**  
_A Stargate: SG-1 / MacGyver Crossover_   
by Teri

Summary: Jack fixes a DHD with paperclips in front of a disbelieving Daniel.  
  
Author's Note: Originally, meant to be a drabble answer to a CrossGate challenge, that grew beyond the 100-200 words originally requested.  
  
Disclaimer: How many times do I need to explain that I am in no way associated with MacGyver or Stargate? How many times must I reiterate that this story is no way a challenge to the copyright holders and that I write only for my own amusement and hopefully the enjoyment of others? Answer – at least one more time. Not mine.  
  
Dedicated to Candy-Dawn & Magda, two of my favorite Stargate writers and friends

"" "" "" "" ""

"Jack, I have no clue what I am doing here." Daniel called out as he was looking at the inside of a DHD. "I think we are missing some connections or something. I really wish that Sam was here or even Teal'c. I really don't know how we are gonna fix it and dial home."  
  
"What do you want me to do about it?" Jack asked. "I'm not Carter."  
  
"Well, let's recap here. The SGC doesn't know what gate we redirected too. If we don't dial out, odds are we are gonna be here a LONG time. So what do you suggest we do?"  
  
"Fine," Jack sigh deeply. Take a risk or stay here amongst all the lovely trees and no where to fish, no hockey, and no Simpsons. "Let me take a look at it."  
  
"Jack?" Daniel hesitated, concerned at what Jack might do to the gate and the DHD.  
  
"Oh for crying out loud, Daniel. I'm not going to break it."  
  
Daniel didn't look sure.  
  
"I promise." Jack made a motion across his heart, which ended in a Boy Scout salute.  
  
Daniel finally decided he might as well get out of the way. It's not like things would get worse. The DHD was already broken and they were already effectively stuck there.  
  
Jack walked over and examined the DHD. He stopped a moment and started to fumble through his pockets. Daniel just stared at him. Jack finally pulled out a Swiss-army knife and some paperclips and started to work over the internal components of the DHD.  
  
Daniel watched for a moment before settling into work on his notebook, hoping there was something there that could help them find a way home actually it was busy work, but he needed to focus on something.  
  
"Done."  
  
Daniel looked up in surprise from his notebook. "Done? What do you mean done? Jack?"  
  
"Done, Daniel. As in finished, complete, fixed, now active."  
  
"What?"  
  
"The DHD is now repaired. We can send our GDO signal and go home" Jack smiled as he dialed in Earth's coordinates and the Stargate roared to life.  
  
"How? You? Huh?" Daniel was a little tongue-tied.  
  
"Amazing what paperclips can do." Jack said smugly.  
  
"Jack?"  
  
"Daniel." He drawled the name.  
  
Daniel still couldn't believe it as he followed Jack through the Gate.  
  
As they walked down the Gate walkway in side the embarkation room. Jack turned to Daniel. "Well, it is 0530 Juliet why don't you come over to my place and I will whip up some of my famous Mac . . . O'Neill Banana Bran Pancakes and explain it to you."  
  
"Explain what?" Daniel was still trying to catch-up. "Why you know how to repair the DHD with paperclips? Why you apparently know more about technology or at least DHDs than you let on? Explain that you were able to fix that as quickly as Sam could?"  
  
"Shh," Jack shushed. "Not so loud. I just thought it was time that someone explained the birds and the bees to you, Danny Boy."  
  
"Jack, I was married."  
  
"Well, better late than never." Jack smiled.  
  
"Ja-ack."  
  
"Infirmary Gentleman." Hammond called through the speaker.  
  
"Yes, Sir." They both smiled.  
  
Once the two men made it into the hallway, away from prying ears. Daniel continued, "Jack, seriously. How did you know to do that?"  
  
Jack answered with a wide smile. "Let's just say I MacGyver-ed it."

"" "" "" "" ""

_I hope someone enjoyed this quick little story.   
Teri 7/31/04_


	2. Caught

The Amazing Paper Clip  
_A Stargate: SG-1 / MacGyver Crossover  
_by Teri

Summary: Daniel caught Jack fixing a DHD with a paperclip. How will Sam react?

Author's Note: I had no intention of continuing this, but I could hardly resist. This is for everyone who asked, 'what about Sam?'

Disclaimer: Still not mine, but if they come up for sale on E-bay. . . .

"" "" "" "" ""

"Jack, just how were you able to fix the DHD with a paperclip?"

Sam stopped. That was Daniel's voice coming from around the corner. She has been in her lab running simulations to try and determine which address they gated too. As soon as she heard they made it back on their own she left to greet them in the control room. She wanted to see them, but she couldn't bring herself to move as soon as she realized what Daniel had just said. The Colonel? Fixed the DHD? With a paperclip? In front of Daniel?

"Let's just say I MacGyver-ed it." She could hear the smile in his voice.

Well, she wasn't going to hide from them. She straightened herself up and kept walking.

"Sam." Daniel smiled when he saw her.

"Carter." The Colonel acknowledged.

She smiled at him-them. "Good to have you two back. I was worried you would be on an extended vacation."

"Well, you know. No fishing." Jack smiled. He was relieved. She apparently hadn't heard them.

"So, run into any unusual problems, sir?" She asked.

"No."

"Daniel?"

Daniel glanced at Jack. He still didn't understand what was going on with Jack, but he would play it his way for now. "Ah, no."

"Good. Good." Sam's face was the picture of innocence. "Then how come it took you so long to get back? You were gone a couple of hours?"

"Oh, we, ah, had some problems with the DHD." Jack said with a shrug as he started to walk again nudging Daniel to do the same.

Sam rolled her eyes and followed after them. "Really? Then how did you get it working again?"

"Ah, you know." Jack gave her a half grin as he continued walking.

"Actually, Sir. I don't." She persisted.

"Daniel should get the credit. He worked on the DHD nearly the entire time we were there." Jack explained as Daniel shot him a look.

Sam turned her head to Daniel in surprise. "Daniel, you holding out on me? So what was the problem?"

Daniel looked like a deer caught between the headlights. "Problem?" He repeated.

"Yes, Daniel," Sam laughed lightly. "What was the problem with the DHD?"

"Oh, yes, well, I, uh. . . "

"You said it was an issue of conduc-ivity, conduct-ivity, con-something, didn't you Danny?" Jack offered.

"Right, it was a problem of conductivity." Daniel repeated trying to look as though he knew what he was talking about. At the same time, Daniel was also counting the ways he could get back at Jack for putting him in the middle of whatever was going on.

"Oh, so how were you able to correct the problem?" Sam continued to press.

"I fixed the conductivity." Daniel managed with a straight face.

Sam wanted to kick him, but controlled herself. "I understand that, but how?"

Daniel stopped walking for a minute. He remembered seeing Jack pull paperclips out of his pocket. "Ah, paperclips. Amazing things paperclips." He offered as he started to walk again.

'Good man,' was Jack's silent thought, 'I'm going to owe him big.'

"What made you think of a paperclip, Daniel?" She pushed once more.

Daniel looked over at Jack. "Oh, inspiration comes from the most unusual places." Daniel paused for a moment. "Look Sam. I have to get down to the infirmary. You know I don't like to keep Janet waiting."

"Right," she snickered slightly as Daniel left her and Jack and hurried ahead. "I look forward to reading your report _with_ the details." She yelled after him.

"Sure." He called as he was almost out of sight.

Sam looked over to Jack a questioning look on her face.

"I, ah, am suppose to be reporting to the Doc too." Jack smiled at her.

"Sure." She smiled back.

Jack started to walk down the hall at an easy pace.

"Oh, and Sir?"

"Yeah, Carter?"

"I talked to my brother this morning. He said to say Hi."

"Carter, I don't know your brother." He turned in confusion.

"Really, Sir?" She bit her lip to stop from laughing. "I was sure you knew each other. He said he owes you a box of paperclips for the assist you gave him. You know, Mark, in accounting?"

"On Level 19?"

"No, Sir." She smiled at him openly now, not hiding her amusement. "At the Phoenix Foundation."

She walked up to him, placed her hand under his chin, gently shut his jaw, and kept walking, smiling the entire time.

"" "" "" "" ""

I really hope those of you who wanted to see Sam's reaction enjoyed this.

Thanks,  
Teri (08/05/04)


End file.
